Seven Days
by Uchikaze no Rei
Summary: 7 hari terakhir yang menyenangkan. RnR!


Fic Oneshot Again!

**Warn :** OOC, Jelek, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Abal, etc..

**Disclaim :** Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

**Pair :** Gak ada

**Rated :** K

**Genre :** Mystery/Friendship

**A/N :** GA memperbolehkan murid-muridnya untuk pulang kerumah. Disini Mikan, Ruka, Natsume 14 tahun a.k.a kelas 3 SMP. Hotaru bukan sahabat Mikan. Happy read!

* * *

**Seven day's**

**Mikan's POV**

Murid-murid SMP kelas 3 selalu sibuk, tiap hari dikejar-kejar waktu, tak ada yang menyenangkan. Hatinya bagaikan padang pasir yang kering kerontang! Belajar hingga larut malam, paginya tentu saja mengantuk,"Mikaaaan! Ayo cepat nanti terlambat lho," panggil kaa-san dari bawah.

Lebih mengantuk lagi saat pelajaran yang tak dimengerti dengan guru yang tak bersemangat. Lalu usai sekolah harus langsung pulang karena ada kursus. Gara-gara ini aku tak bisa main, ngobrol pun tak bisa nyambung lagi, makan malam dirumah jadi lebih cepat dan waktu makan pun selalu diomeli, "Hotaru tetangga sebelah, kabarnya akan naik ke kelas A, ditempat kursus diajarkan hal yang sama, tapi kenapa hasilnya berbeda? Seharusnya kamu juga bisa kalau lebih berusaha," omel kaa-san.

* * *

**-Di tempat kursus-

* * *

**

"Mikan kemarin sudah diterangkan sampai mengerti kan?" Tanya pak guru.

"iya…" jawabku. Sebenarnya pelajaran di kursus mudah dipahami, tapi aku tak tetarik… dan pulang les jam 8 malam. Melelahkan!

"selesai~… pulaaaaaang!" seru anak berambut blonde, panggil saja Ruka.

"mau makan?" Tanya anak berambut raven, panggil saja Natsume.

"lapar nih! Rasanya sampai mau mati," jawab Ruka.

"Ayo! Teriyaki chiken!" seruku.

Saat berjalan Kami melihat ke arah kelas A.

"kelas A masih terus lho, semangat sekali," gumam Ruka.

Tapi pulang kursus, Natsume yang menyenangkan, Ruka yang baik. Sedapat mungkin semua berjalan perlahan-lahan. Berjalan kaki di malam hari, melewati waktu.

"kamu sudah makan dirumah kan? Cewek kok makannya banyak?" ledek Natsume.

"berisik! Kalau kita mikir, perut kita jadi kosong," sungutku.

Mampir di restoran fast food, mampir di toko 24 jam. Sambil mengobrol tak tentu arah. Itu sangat menyenangkan. " ah… ini Yumeno! Bagus sekali rambut panjangnya," gumam Ruka.

"aku sih lebih suka sama Mao yang badannya bagus, kalau sepanjang ini ke toilet kan susah, waktu jongkok bisa sampai ke bawah," komen ku dengan wajah innocent.

"kamu jangan begitu dong!" balas Ruka dengan tampang yang sulit kugambarkan.

Setelah selesai makan kami keluar dari restoran itu untuk pulang.

"rambutmu pernah panjang Mikan?" Tanya Natsume padaku.

"pernah sampai kelas 4 SD,"

"kenapa dipotong?" Ruka nyeletuk.

"karna susah masuk toilet?" tanya Natsume.

"BUKAAAAAAAAANN!" teriakku.

"tadi bilang begitu," ledek Natsume dengan tampang innocent. Aku meraih kerah bajunya dan hendak memukulnya tapi sayang Ruka menghentikanku. Huh! padahal sudah kesal sekali.

Tapi… Inilah Satu-satunya saat menyenangkan dalam sehari. Saat bisa merasa tenang, senang walau agak mendebarkan, saat-saat terbaik. Ya! Asalkan tak ada gangguan dari orang dewasa!

Saat aku dan Ruka hendak menyebrang, ada sebuah sinar yang menyinari kami, aku melihat kearah datangnya cahaya tersebut… i-itu… lampu mobil… ugh! bagaimana ini? Badanku kaku, Ruka juga diam saja, tak berkutik.

"awaaaaaass!" teriak Natsume dan menarik kerah belakang baju kami, lalu membanting kami ke tempat semula kami berdiri. Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Nafasku terengah-engah karena syok.

"Mikan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ruka khawatir.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Aku menghela nafas, "hampir saja hal itu terjadi kembali,". Aku berdiri lagi.

"hei! Sedang apa kalian kumpul-kumpul?" terdengar suara bapak-bapak, aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tampang bingung. "menghamburkan uang orang tua, jam segini kelayapan di tempat macam ini. Kami bekerja banting tulang bukan supaya kalian bisa bermain setiap hari! Kalian terlalu cepat 10 tahun untuk keluar malam-malam," lanjut bapak-bapak itu. Bapak-bapak itu hendak meninggalkan kami tapi… Ruka menarik kerah belakang baju bapak itu hingga bapak itu terjatuh.

"Natsume, mau ikut?" Tanya Ruka tanpa menoleh pada Natsume.

"hmm… menarik," Natsume menyeringai. Mereka berdua menyeret bapak-bapak itu ke sebuah gang kecil yang sepi, aku hanya mengikuti mereka saja dan aku tak menyangka mereka akan berbuat kasar pada bapak-bapak itu, mereka memukuli dan menendanginya. BRAK! DUAK! BUK! BUK!

"BAPAK PIKIR CUMA BAPAK SAJA YANG MENDERITA? SALAH BESAR PAK! WAKTU BAPAK ENAK-ENAK MINUM SAKE, KAMI SEDANG BELAJAR SEKUAT TENAGA! PULANG SEKOLAH MASIH HARUS BELAJAR LAGI TAU! KAMI CUMA PUNYA WAKTU LUANG SELAMA 1 JAM! MAKANYA JANGAN GANGGU KAMI!" bentak mereka berdua, aku sudah bingung yang mana suara Natsume, yang mana suara Ruka. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir omongan mereka ada benarnya juga.

GRUSAK! Bapak-bapak itu terjatuh. Lalu aku angkat bicara dengan wajah yang serius "maaf ya! Jam segini kami ada di tempat seperti ini. Waktu kecil dulu, pulang sekolah bapak mungkin bisa bermain dengan gembira di ladang atau tanah lapang, tapi kami? Pulang sekolah harus kursus. Tak ada lagi ladang. Kami cuma bisa berkumpul di tempat macam ini pada jam segini," Uhuk! Uhuk! Bapak itu terbatuk-batuk.

"bapak mengomel dengan mulut bau sake, lewat di depan kami dengan tampang meremehkan!" bentak Ruka.

"tak usah ribut deh, pak tua!" sela Natsume.

"kalau segitunya ingin minum, nih kami kasih minum! Mau mati bermandikan alkohol?" sambung Ruka.

Lalu kami pergi meninggalkan bapak-bapak itu. "hari ini rasanya asik juga ya," gumam Natsume sambil tersenyum kecil.

"pasti karena sudah terlampiaskan pada pemabuk itu," sambung Ruka.

"sekali-sekali ingin rasanya melakukan pembalasan, pertarungan sengit," aku tertawa kecil, kemudian aku melihat jam tanganku, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 9, "ah.. sudah waktunya pulang,"

"Hn.."

Yok.. ah..!"

"sampai ketemu lagi," aku tersenyum.

"sampai besok ya!" seru Ruka.

* * *

**-Besoknya-

* * *

**

Kami berkumpul lagi di tempat yang sama.

"yang kemarin asik ya?" gumam Ruka.

"masih mengingatnya ya?" sela Natsume.

Ruka tertawa kecil "kira-kira orang itu lewat lagi gak ya? masa belum kapok?"

"sudahlah! Males memikirkan yang begituan, mending kita bersenang-senang saja lagi,"

"ayooooo!" seruku bersemangat.

Hari ini berjalan dengan menyenangkan, tidak ada gangguan seperti kemarin dan apapun juga. Tapi tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, "duh! Sudah jam segini" gumamku.

"kalau tak pulang, gawat nih," kata Natsume.

"omongan mu itu sepertinya ditunjukkan padaku ya?"

"merasa?"

"kauuuuuuuu…"

Aku mengejarnya "hei ! natsume tunggu!", dia hanya menjulurkan lidah dan terus berlari. Ugh!

Pluk! "eh ada yang membuang sampah," gumam Ruka.

"eh?" sahutku dan berhenti mengejar Natsume.

Aku melihat ruka mengambil puntung rokok itu dan menghampiri pembuangnya, "hei kak," panggilnya. Pembuangnya menoleh ke asal suara dan… HUP!, Ruka memasukkan puntung rokok itu ke dalam mulut pemiliknya itu sambil berkata "jangan buang sampah sembarangan," dengan senyumnya.

"uwaaaaaa!" sang pemilik berteriak.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kami tertawa-tawa.

Eh? tak sengaja kami melihat mobil yang sangat familiar di mata kami, kami saling berpandang-pandangan. "mobil yang itu…" gumam Ruka, kami melihat si pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya untuk membeli minuman kaleng. Diam-diam kami menyusup ke dalam mobilnya. Natsume di bagian setir, Ruka di sampingnya dan aku dibelakang.

"bisa bawa?" tanyaku pada Natsume

"hm.. lihat saja," jawab Natsume dengan senyum menyeringai.

Seketika itu mobil berjalan dan menuju kearah si pemilik mobil. Pemilik mobil yang menyadari mobilnya berjalan menuju kearahnya kaget, dan berlari.

"maju~~" seruku bersemangat. Si pemilik mobil terus berlari. BRAK! Ups! Sepertinya mobilnya menabrak tiang listrik, si pemilik mobil terjatuh dan merangkak-rangkak berusaha berdiri sambil berkata "to-tolong, tolooooooongg!".

Ia berlari menuju pos polisi yang ada di dekat sana, tak disangka ternyata kami berhenti di restoran tempat kami biasa makan. Aku,natsume dan Ruka keluar dari mobil itu, aku duduk diatap mobil yang sudah penyok-penyok itu. "yaaaaahh! Lari ke pos jaga," gumam Ruka kecewa.

"Selesai deh!" gumamku.

"Hn,"

"gak seru aaahh! Sudah susah-susah… inginnya bisa bersenang-senang sedikit lagi,"

"aku juga, ya beginilah rasanya,"

"mau terus tapi tak bisa, tapi aku merasa senang kok" sambung Ruka.

Natsume bersandar di tiang depan restoran seraya mendongak memandang langit "tepat seminggu sudah," gumamnya.

"hm, asik ya.." sahutku.

"mm.." sahut Ruka.

"hari ini yang terakhir ya.. waktu untuk kita," lanjutku, "sudah ya!"

**End of mikan's POV**

**.**

**Normal's POV**

Perlahan-lahan bayangan mereka bertiga mulai tembus pandang… dan… menghilang… Si pemilik mobil terengah-engah begitu sampai di pos jaga dan bersujud (bkn kaya sujud sholat lho, tp sujud kaya orang main kuda-kudaan).

"tenang-tenang ada apa?" Tanya sang polisi.

"sa…sa…saya memang bersalah," kata si pemilik mobil terbata-bata.

"apa?"

"sa… SAYALAH YANG MENABRAK KETIGA ANAK ITU!"

Orang yang menabrak tiga orang murid SMP yang baru pulang kursus di tempat itu pada pukul 10.43 malam, seminggu kemudian menyerahkan diri di pos polisi terdekat pada jam yang sama. Dan desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa ketiga hantu mereka muncul pada jam itu pun sudah tidak ada lagi.

* * *

**FIN.

* * *

**

Gimana ceritanya? Just click this button.

V

V

V


End file.
